Amu in My Wonderland
by Storm Skyress
Summary: Amu's life was boring. She longed for excitement in her life. But everyone knows you should be careful what you wish for because it just may come true. Finding herself trapped in a book, Amu takes the role of a well-known character in a timeless tale. But... our 'Wonderland' is wondrous as if seems... DISCONTINUE (sorry)
1. A Pink Bunny and Falling Down a Hole

***sigh* I was planning to post this after I finish my other story but I have a feeling its going to turn out as rubbish... so here I am posting this story. You're probably wondering why is there a 'my' between 'in' and 'wonderland'. Well, find out if this story doesn't result in rubbish as well... **

Amu in My Wonderland

The Pink Bunny with a Bow

Life was boring. Well, for Hinamori Amu that is. She was a normal 17 year old girl, who had less normal pink hair and sparkling gold eyes. Amu went to Seiyo High school but what's so interesting with that? Fine, I'll tell you.

Ever since she moved here, Amu didn't seem to be able to make friends so she spent her time alone. After school she would return home, do some homework (is she had any), have dinner with the family and then would go to bed. So on and so on. The days would go on but with no life or excitement in them.

If Amu had a chance to tell at least someone what she wished for, she'll say this, "I wish something really interesting would happen to me." But everyone knows that you must be careful what you wish for, right?

* * *

It was lunchtime. Amu was strolling down the hallways, in hope that she'll stumble on something that will pique her interest. She stopped in front of a pair of oak doors. A bronze sign hung on one of the doors reading: 'Library'.

Amu sighed, "I might as well give it a try."

She pushed against the oak doors and they open with a loud creak. Students could be seen everywhere; wondering around, chatting with friends or studying (if they could). Amu strolled in, avoiding the crowd.

Elaborate paintings decorated the library's walls. Some of the paintings depicted; a black fox and white fox merging into one another, flying creatures of sorts, a red dragon sleeping in the clouds, a fire of fire, a girl with long golden hair wearing a white ceremonial dress, a woman with jet black hair surrounded by butterflies and silhouettes of a man and woman sitting in a flowery garden.

She walked between the towering bookcases, with a bored expression. She flipped through a book that had a wing symbol on its spine. It was about a princess sealing some wings. Amu quickly devoured its context then placed it back and continued to skim the shelves. Her golden eyes suddenly caught a familiar title: 'Alice in Wonderland' by Lewis Carroll. For some strange reason, Amu felt drawn to it. She pulled the book out of the shelf and sat down at the nearest table.

Amu flipped through the pages, temporarily stopping to look at the illustrations.

She sighed. "I wish I had adventures like Alice," she said out lout.

Just then a strong guest of wind blew through an open window, flipping the pages of the book. There was a strange feeling to the atmosphere. Suddenly the students' chatter died down and the library becomes deathly quiet. Amu looked down at the book. It had opened to a page with the picture of the grinning Chesire Cat.

She gulped and got up from her seat and walked to the main area of the library. The students had disappeared.

"Did the bell ring?" muttered Amu.

But she was certain she didn't hear the bell. The library doors were opened. Suddenly Amu's eyes caught movement.

She peeked out into the empty hallway. A small, short, pink… bunny was waddling down.

"Tra la la~" it sang.

(A/N: Isn't it meant to be a white rabbit saying, "I'm late! I'm late!"?)

_Since when do bunnies sing and are… pink_? Amu thought.

The bunny was walking further and further away. Amu snapped out of her thoughts and ran after it. "Wait!" she cried. The bunny stopped for a moment to look behind it. On the bunny's ear there was a bow. Its eyes twinkled when it spotted Amu running after it then the bunny bolted off with Amu hot on its tail. The bunny then ran into a room whose doors were opened, just a crack.

Amu slowed down. She pushed the door a bit more open and peeked in. It was a large empty room, with a giant hole in the middle. She blinked then spotted the bunny, which was happily skipping towards the hole. It spun around to face her, gave her a wave and a wink before jumping down into the hole. Amu gasped and ran to the hole. It was pitch-black and she couldn't see the bottom. Suddenly a strong wind blew from behind her, causing Amu to lose her balance and fall in, screaming.

Amu in My Wonderland

Down A Hole

Amu was screaming. She had just fallen into a dark bottomless hole. And she was falling fast, not slow like Alice did. The wind blew into her face making her eyes water.

_This is not a rabbit hole!_ _It's just a really deep hole! _

As she fell, Amu's golden eyes started to get use to the dark and she saw some strange stuff.

_I take it back_. _This hole is not just a deep hole._

Stars were rushing past her and there were dark swirls on the walls of the hole, curling around like vines. Then she heard an ominous ticking noise. Amu turned to where the ticking was coming from. It was coming from a giant pocket watch that had wavy hands. What was even stranger was that the watch didn't have any numbers and its hands were going the wrong way. Amu fell past it.

There was another noise; this time of flapping paper. It was coming from a giant book. Amu immediately recognized it.

_That's the book I was reading before! Alice in Wonderland!_

The pages stopped flipping momentarily, showing the picture of the grinning Chesire Cat. To Amu's amazement, it seems as if someone had coloured its eyes sapphire blue. She could feel its eyes boring into her very soul. Her stomach started to form knots. The pages then turned to show a picture of a girl; Alice.

Amu fell past the book. Suddenly she saw light.

_Finally!_ Then another thought struck her.

_When I land... where will I be?_

Then, with a burst of stars, Amu landed.

**I decided to squeeze 2 chapters together since both of them are so short. I'm planning to delete my other story... who knows? Anyway, please review~**

**I wonder if I see some of my old reviewers from 'Wish Upon A Wing'?**


	2. Welcome to Wonderland

**I'm on holidays but still squeezing my brain for ideas... commencing to story...**

Amu in My Wonderland

Welcome to Wonderland

"Hello? Wakey, wakey!" Amu's eyes fluttered. "Hello!" said the voice, a little bit louder. Amu's eyes flew open and she stared into orange eager eyes. She gave a yelp and backed away, only to notice she wasn't in her uniform. Amu was wearing a long dress with a black string neck piece around her neck. Amu's long pink hair was down with a frilly bow on top. "What is this? Where am I?!" spluttered Amu. She was sitting in a meadow. "Welcome to Wonderland~!" cried the voice. Amu looked up to a girl about 1 year younger than her, standing over her. The girl had brown-orange hair which was tied back in piggy tails with red bows. She wore a pale pink, sleeveless hoodie that had rabbit ears on the hood. She also wore a white frilly skirt with black and white and pink striped stockings underneath. On her feet were pink flats and she had a pocket watch hanging around her neck. "…Who are you?" asked Amu. _There's something familiar about her_… "I'm the Pink Bunny!" the girl replied. She then added, "With bows, of course!" "The Pink Bunny… with bows?" Amu repeated. _I thought it was meant to be the White Rabbit_. Suddenly the Pink Bunny looked at her watch. "Oh! Gotta go!" she cried and started to jog to a nearby forest. "Where are you going?!" Amu called. "Its snack time!" waved the Pink Bunny, "Enjoy Wonderland, Alice!" And she was gone. Amu blinked. _Wonderland? Alice?_ She got up and dusted her long dress. She looked around the meadow. _What now?_

Amu walked through the forest, half understanding what is happening. _If I'm really in Wonderland_ she pondered _Then I'll next encounter_… She stopped. A white pavilion stood in front of her with a posh-looking table underneath it. Amu walked towards it. On the table was a cup on a saucer and a teapot. _I might as well have some tea_… She sat down, poured herself a cup and took a sip. _Mmm…it's quite delicious. I wonder what kind of tea this is_. Soon the cup of tea was empty. "Ah, that was nice," she sighed. _Wait a minute_… Amu thought for a moment. "If I recall correctly," she said, "Alice drinks a potion that makes her small…" She froze. Amu stiffly took the cup. There was a tag dangling out of it reading: DRINK ME. _You got to be kidding me_. Amu felt her body tingle, and suddenly the table looked a bit bigger? Soon Amu found herself about the size of a lemonade bottle (a small one that is). Amu clutched her dress close to her body for now she's too small to fit in it. She carefully jumped down from the chair. _I need to find a cake_. The cake was under the table with cranberries spelling: EAT ME. Amu was about to obey when she remembered something. _When Alice ate the whole cake, she turned big as a house! The how much do I need to eat?!_ Amu had never been good at maths. Then she heard a chuckle. "Eat 1 cranberry and you'll turn back to normal," said a male's voice. "Who's there?! She yelped. Amu looked around but she couldn't see anyone. _I hope he, whoever he is, is right_. She took a cranberry and bite into it. Immediately Amu's body tingled and she was back to her normal size. She quickly fixed her dress. "Thank you!" called Amu then softly added, "Whoever you are."

She continued to stroll through the woods. Suddenly rainbow-coloured bubbles filled the air. Intrigued, Amu followed the direction where they were coming from. The bubbles were coming from a certain flower. The plant's flower was so big that the stem is bent down and the bud is sitting on the ground. That's where the bubbles were coming from. A girl about 1 year older than Amu was sitting on the flower. She was 30cm tall. The girl had lime girl hair that was curled at the end. She wore a beautiful dress made from leaves and blue flower petals. The girl also had long curly antennas on her head and large, delicate butterfly wings on her back. She was blowing the bubbles out of a long curly metal pipe. "Um, hello," called Amu. The girl fixed her aquamarine eyes on Amu. "Who are you?" the girl asked. "Me?" blinked Amu, "I'm-" "I say, who _are_ you?" the girl cut her off. Amu looked at her puzzlingly. "Did you happen to follow a singing pink bunny with bows and fall into a hole?" the butterfly girl asked. "W-Why yes," Amu replied. The girl's eyes slightly lit up in interest. "So you're the new Alice," she muttered. "Alice?" Amu repeated, "No, I'm-" "A pleasure to meet you," the girl interrupted again, "I'm the Butterfly." _Isn't it meant to be a caterpillar_? Since she seems to be interrupted whenever she introduces herself Amu decided to ask a question. "Where am I?" she asked. The Butterfly blew some more bubbles. "That depends on how you view this place," she replied, "If it's a place full of insanity, you can call it 'Crazyland'. If it's a place that seems like the Underworld, you can call it 'Underland'. But if it's a place full of wonder, you can call it 'Wonderland'." _Wonderland_? _Like Alice in Wonderland_? Butterfly girl flopped back onto the flower. "You can stay if you want," she smirked, "Or do you miss home?" Amu shifted uncomfortably. Butterfly girl rolled onto her stomach and pointed in a certain direction. "If you want to get home," she explained, "Go that way." Amu looked at the direction she pointed to and started to walk off. The butterfly girl blew some more bubbles. "Will she be like all the other Alices?" she whispered.

Amu followed the Butterfly's direction. _How will this way get me home_? Suddenly the forest's trees cleared, revealing a small yet posh-looking cottage. Amu blinked. _Someone lives here_? She carefully approached the cottage and knocked on the door. "Hello? Is anyone home?" she called. "Come in," said a delicate voice. Amu opened the door and stepped in. She followed the corridors into a room that looked like a lounge. A young woman with long blonde hair tied into ponytails with black ribbons was sitting on a chair. She wore an elegant white dress with black laces and bows. She was cradling a baby boy in her arms. There was also a lit fireplace and a long couch. A young man with midnight blue hair was lying on the couch. He had navy blue cat ears and a tail. He wore a baggy pale purple shirt with darker purple stripes on it and black jeans with chain belt. The cat-like man had his eyes closed. The woman fixed her violet eyes on Amu. "State your business," she ordered. "I-I want to go home," Amu shakily answered. One of the young man's cat ears twitched. The woman looked at Amu up and down. "So you're the new Alice," she muttered. The man slowly opened one sapphire blue eye. Amu stiffened, "H-How did you…?" "The Butterfly told me," the woman cut her off, "Her bubbles send messages to us. If you didn't know, I am the Dutchess." Suddenly a small clock gave a chime. The woman stood up, cradling the baby. "Alas I must go now," she announced, "Can you look after him?" Before Amu could say anything, the woman passed the baby into her arms. The woman picked up a fan and a pair of lace gloves then strolled to the wall and disappeared through a secret passage. Amu blinked in confusion and looked down at the baby boy. She turned to the couch where the cat-like person was. "Where did she-" She stopped. The cat person had disappeared. Amu looked down at the baby in her arms but to her surprise it had turned into a bird. Amu walked over to the open window and set it free. She decided to leave the strange cottage. (A/N: I made the baby turn into a bird because it's Yaya's younger brother and his name is Tsubasa meaning 'wing')

She found a path and decided to follow it. As she walked, Amu had a strange feeling she wasn't alone. She scanned the area but couldn't see anyone. It was starting to scare her out. "Welcome to Wonderland Alice," said a male voice, it was the same voice she heard before. Amu spun around, "Where are you?!" she cried. "Right here," the voice whispered from behind. Amu whipped around but still no one was in sight. There was a chuckle, "I'm right here." Suddenly the cat-like man appeared out of thin air. However, he had appeared just inches away from Amu. Startled, Amu gave a yelp and quickly backed away. "You're the voice I heard earlier!" Amu exclaimed. Suddenly she realized something and quickly wrapped her arms around her chest, covering it. "Y-You were there when I…!" The young man straightened up. He held his hand up. "I didn't see anything," he calmly replied, "Trust me." She calmed down but her cheeks were slightly burning. "S-So are you… the Chesire Cat?" Amu stuttered. The man smirked. _Isn't he meant to grin_? "That's the name of my role," he replied. Amu blinked. _Role_? "What do you mean?" she asked curiously. The Chesire Cat's smirk grew deepened. "Oh? So you're interested?" he mused, "I thought you wanted to go home." Amu stiffened slightly. She did want to go back home but what this person said did pique her curiosity. "Tell me then please let me return," she firmly replied.

The Chesire Cat stared at her then smirked again. He suddenly faded away and reappeared in the branches of an overhanging tree. "My real name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he began, "Right now; we're in the book 'Alice in Wonderland' by Lewis Carroll." Amu's eyes widened. "We're in a book?" she repeated. "The tale of Alice was slowly fading away, so something or someone decided to entice people to read the story," Ikuto continued, "So that something or someone lured people into the story, trapping them in the book, erasing their memories of their identity and giving them roles of the characters in the story." Amu stared at him. "But if the people's memories were erased, how come you remember who you are?" she asked. Ikuto gave her another smirk and disappeared then reappeared few metres in front of her. "I was the first person to be trapped in this book," he explained, "So I was granted to remember but… sometimes remembering could be a bad thing." "How?" Amu softly asked. Ikuto sharply glanced at her. "The Dutchess, she's my younger sister," he said firmly, "Now she doesn't know who I am. Still, as an older brother, I stay by her side even if she doesn't pay any regard to me." Amu had to admit, she felt a little sorry for Ikuto. She couldn't imagine her mother, father or little sister forgetting her. "That's so sad…," she muttered. Ikuto was watching her carefully. He then pulled on a smirk. "So shall I take you home, back to your world?" he asked. Amu blinked at him. Ikuto walked past her. "Come," he beckoned, "I'll show you the way." Her golden eyes were fixed on him. _To forget the people you know_… _and love_… _and care about_… _that is truly sad._ She clenched her fist. _How long did he had to endure this pain_? "Wait," Amu called. Ikuto stopped and turned around in surprise. "I've changed my mind," Amu declared, "I'll like to remain here." Ikuto's sapphire eyes widened a little. "What's your reason?" he asked. "I want to help," Amu replied, "I want to help and free those that have been trapped here for so long." He stared at her then a corner of his mouth curled, forming a small smile. "You really are not like the other Alices," he murmured. Amu cocked her head, "What do you mean by that?" "All the other Alices left," he explained, "Some complained they wanted to return home while others didn't care. But," he looked at her, "You're the first one to insist to stay." Amu stared at him. A gentle breeze blew past them.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a spacious room, a figure was sitting at a large desk that was facing a tall and enormous window. Tall shelves of books lined the walls. The figure was scribbling something with a long, beautiful quill. Suddenly a hooded person walked up. "Mistress," he whispered, "The new Alice has arrived." The figure stopped writing. "Leave her," she whispered, "Alert me if she continues to stay." She then continued on writing. "I-I think she will," the hooded person replied, "S-She insisted to stay here for…those characters. I-I think she's the one." The figure suddenly blotch the page. "What her appearance?" she sharply asked. "P-Pink hair and g-gold eyes Mistress," he replied. The figure turned around, showing blazing green eyes. "Find her," she ordered. The hooded figure frantically nodded and scrambled off. The figure's blazing green eyes changed back into dark brown. "I've waited for this moment," the figure muttered.

***banging head on desk* Brain reading: 0 ideas for both stories. ARGH! Oh, please review thank you**


	3. Not So Innocent Wonderland

**I do apologise for those who had difficulties of reading this story. You see, I've never tried that format where a new line for each character speaking. So I'll try this time~! Thank you for all your reviews people!**

Amu in My Wonderland

Not So Innocent Wonderland

The hooded figure darted through the woods. His mistress's orders echoed in his mind; _Find her_.

He pumped his legs even harder and his hood flowed behind him.

The Butterfly was lazing about on her flower when she spotted the hooded figure bolting through the trees, quick and silent.

"Uh oh," she gasped and quickly blew her rainbow-coloured bubbles into the air.

* * *

"So where would you like to go, Alice?" Ikuto asked, "Or should I call you Amu?"

Amu looked at him in disbelief.

"H-How did you know my name?!" she cried.

Amu was sure she didn't mention her name to anyone.

Ikuto smirked at her. She didn't really like that smirk, it always made her thought he was up to mischief.

"I've been watching you," he replied.

"W-Watching me?" she repeated.

"Yes," he nodded, "I've been watching you from the book."

Amu suddenly remembered, before she spotted the Pink Bunny, the book had opened to the page of the Chesire Cat. And also she saw the book with the Chesire Cat's eyes coloured in sapphire blue, the same shade as Ikuto's.

"Have you decided where to go yet?" he asked in a bored tone.

Amu shook her head to clear her thoughts and gave him a smile.

"Please take me anyway you like!" she cheerfully replied.

Ikuto slightly flinched at her care-free tone and quickly looked away from that smile plastered on her face. For some reason, that warm smile made his heart quicken…slightly.

"Then come on," he called and started to walk away.

Amu cocked her head then ran to follow the cat.

* * *

They came to a fork in the road. Amu blinked in confusion when she looked up at the signs. The one pointing left read; 'Somewhere' while the one pointing to the right read; 'Somewhere Else'. The only thing in Amu's mind was question marks.

"Um…Ikuto?" she called as she pointed to the sign.

"Just picked one," he shrugged, "Both take us to equally strange places."

Amu tapped her chin thoughtfully.

_Which way should I choose?_

"Let's go right!" Amu declared.

Ikuto shrugged, "Sur-" he stopped, "Did you just say go to the right?"

Amu nodded. Ikuto looked slightly panicked.

"Why not the left?" he nervously asked.

Amu looked at him, "You said I can pick any path. They both take us to equally strange places."

"Yes, but…," Ikuto began.

"Come on!" urged Amu, "Let's go!"

She happily skipped down on the right path with a reluctant Chesire Cat following behind.

The hooded figure stood behind a tree.

_Not yet, too risky_.

* * *

As they walked, Amu started to hear laughter and music. She cupped her hand around her ear to listen. The rhythm of the music was the most curious one she has ever heard. People were singing as well. (A/N: I do not own the lyrics)

_How would you like some tea?_

_How would you like some tea?_

_Drink it down joyfully, _

_And the world will dance too!_

_How would you like some tea?!_

The trees cleared, revealing another meadow. A long table clothed with white linen stood in the middle of the grassy area. All sorts of chairs lined the side of the table but only four people sat at the long table. The music was louder now, but Amu couldn't see any instruments playing.

_Are they coming from the trees?_

Two out of the four people were hopping about at the table singing. A man with a top hat suddenly sang out:

_Come, here's some tea!_

Suddenly a cup of liquid swiftly flew towards them. Ikuto casually leaned to one side while Amu jumped to another side, clearly traumatized, as the cup whizzed past them. Ikuto straightened up and Amu did the same but with a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh, we've got guests!" the man with the top hat announced.

He had spiky red-brown hair sticking out from underneath his hat and bright green eyes. His clothes were of a gentleman and they were green with gold trimming and they were also slightly wrinkled. Ikuto leaned forward and whispered in Amu's ear.

"Don't call me by my real name when there are people around," he hissed.

Amu nodded. She's going to be very careful what she says then. They walked over to the table.

"Sorry but we have no more seats!" the man declared.

"Souma Kukai," Ikuto hissed, "He's the Mad Hatter."

She looked at the number of empty chairs.

_But, lots of chairs_…_well, if he insists there's none_…

"That's alright," smiled Amu, "If there's no room, we'll move on."

Ikuto stared at her. The Mad Hatter and his other guests stared at her as well.

"Come Chesire Cat," Amu called and she was about to walk anywhere when the Mad Hatter called her.

"Wait!" he laughed nervously, "W-We were just joking. Of course, there's plenty of space. Please take a seat."

Amu beamed, "Thank you!"

Ikuto and the Mad Hatter along with the other guests all thought the same thing; _she's definitely not like the other Alices..._

* * *

"Let the Mad Tea Party start~!" the Mad Hatter declared. Amu took a seat and Ikuto stood beside her.

"Cake!" screamed the Pink Bunny.

"Yuiki Yaya," Ikuto whispered, "She's meant to be the White Rabbit but… she changed her title."

The Pink Bunny stabbed a slice of cake with a fork and started to munch on it.

Amu then noticed the Dutchess was sitting next to the Mad Hatter.

"Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau," Ikuto softly explained, "My little sister. She's the Dutchess, as you know."

The Dutchess was delicately sipping tea from her cup.

"Odontophobia is the fear of teeth!" a boy shouted.

He had emerald green hair and lime green eyes and had glasses. The boy also had brown rabbit ears, one of then was bent.

"Sanjo Kairi," Ikuto continued, "He's the March Hare. Note that smartness and madness don't go well."

Amu stared, not knowing what to say. The host of the tea party, the Mad Hatter was hopping about with a tea cup in hand. The Pink Bunny was scuffing down cakes. The March Hare was babbling random and crazy facts. And the Dutchess just sat down drinking her tea, like nothing is going on.

_I think I just discovered why Ikuto didn't want to go down the right path_.

"So Miss Alice," grinned the Mad Hatter, "Would you like some tea?"

Amu looked down at her empty tea cup. "Yes please!" she replied.

_Unless they shrink you_…_then it's a no_.

The Mad Hatter snapped his fingers and a teapot flew over and poured some tea into Amu's cup. Amu watched in awe. The Mad Hatter snapped his fingers again and the teapot flew away. The tea looked delicious; Amu lifted the cup and brought it to her lips. A harmony of unlikely flavours filled her mouth; earthy, spicy and smoky. Amu coughed and splattered.

"Oh, is it not to your liking?" the Mad Hatter asked.

"I-It tastes strange!" Amu spluttered.

The Mad Hatter looked at the tag of the teapot then nervously laughed, "Oops, wrong tea," he muttered, "Here try this one."

Amu's cup of strange tea was whisked away and replaced by a new empty one. Another teapot flew over and poured a new tea. Amu took a sipped of it. The taste of sweetness filled her mouth.

"Delicious!" she cried, "It is sweet and refreshing at the same time!"

She turned to Ikuto.

"Ik- Chesire! You should try some!" she said.

"No thanks," declined Ikuto.

"Oh, Chesire you won't like a cup of chocolat chaud?" the Mad Hatter grinned.

A mug hovered in front of Ikuto.

"No," he replied.

"How about a chocolate cake roll?" offered the Mad Hatter.

"No."

"Opera?"

"No!"

Amu watched as plates or cups of chocolate treats and drinks fly by.

"Enough!" Ikuto growled.

"Hey, I was just teasing!" the Mad Hatter laughed.

Ikuto gave him a death glare, "Teasing you say?" he growled.

A sweat drop rolled down Amu's head.

_Poor Ikuto_…

* * *

"That was fun~!" sang Amu.

They were continuing their little 'tour' of Wonderland. Ikuto was clearly in a bad mood. But he didn't forget Kukai/the Hatter's warning.

_Flashback_

"_Pst," the Mad Hatter hissed, "According to the Butterfly, someone is hunting down Alice. So take care of her." _

_There wasn't a hint of jokes or humour in his voice this time. In fact, he sounded VERY serious. _

_End of flashback_

"Be careful," he called as Amu raced by him.

"Don't worry!" she laughed, "Nothing is going to-"

Suddenly someone took her hands.

"Yes! Something will-" began a voice.

"-Happen to you!" finished another voice.

Ikuto stopped, "Not you two," he sighed.

Amu looked to her right. A boy with long purple hair and orange eyes was holding her hand. She looked to her right. A girl with long purple hair tied in a high ponytail with equally orange eyes was also holding her hand.

"Hello there!" greeted the girl, "I'm Tweedle Dee!"

"And I'm Tweedle Dum!" the boy piped up.

"N-Nice to meet you?" said Amu.

Suddenly the boy and girl started to lead her away.

"Where are you taking me?!" cried Amu.

"Someplace grand!" replied Tweedle Dee.

"Someplace important!" added Tweedle Dum.

Amu turned to see Ikuto standing there, blinking.

"What about Chesire?" she asked.

"He doesn't need to-" started Tweedle Dee.

"-Come along with us!" Tweedle Dum finished.

For some strange reason, Amu felt like they're been followed.

"They're the Fujisaki twins," whispered a familiar voice.

Amu gasped.

_Ikuto_?

"Tweedle Dee is Fujisaki Nadeshiko," Ikuto softly explained, "While Tweedle Dum is Fujisaki Nagihiko, Nagi for short."

Amu smiled, "Thank you Ikuto," she whispered.

"I'll be following you," he hissed.

Amu felt a little relieved. Even though she just met him, Amu felt safer when Ikuto was around.

_Why_?

* * *

They stopped before tall metal gates. Amu looked up. A beautiful castle stood inside. A tall tower stood at the side of the castle. She gaped.

"We're-" Tweedle Dee started.

"-Here!" finished Tweedle Dum.

They pushed her into the castle grounds. Amu stumbled but felt air-light arms supporting her.

"Make the Queen-" Tweedle Dee started.

"-Doesn't say-," Tweedle Dum continued.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" they chorused together.

Amu gulped. She had definitely not forgotten that line. The line 'off with your head' is famous in 'Alice in Wonderland'. She took measured steps to the castle. The doors swung open by themselves, making her flinch. Amu walked into the tall and long corridors.

Red banners hand from the ceiling and all types of glorious furnishings were littered everywhere. Also the heart symbol appeared frequently around the place. Suddenly Amu found herself standing before a rather large pair of oak doors.

_Like the library_…

As the doors swung open, there was a blare of trumpets.

"A visitor for His and Her Majesties!" announced a voice.

_The Queen and the King?! _

Amu started to panic.

_When_ _Alice came here, the Queen declared her head to be cut off! What if that happens to me?! Argh! I don't want to be headless! _

She then felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down," Ikuto's voice whispered.

Amu took a deep breath and stepped into the throne room. A girl with long wavy blonde hair sat on the left while a boy with blonde hair and ruby red eyes sat on the right. Suddenly Ikuto appeared by her side.

"Um… make that two visitors for His and Her Majesties…," said the voice.

"Mashiro Rima," Ikuto whispered, "Queen of Hearts and…," he stared at the boy, "Hotori Tadase, the Knave of Hearts…"

The Knave of Heart's gaze landed on Amu. She noticed, gave him a warm smile. Surprised at this small action of affection, Knave of Hearts gave a cough.

"Welcome to Wonderland," the Queen said, "I must say, not many Alices arrived here at this point," she turned to Ikuto, "Usually all Alices left when they encountered Chesire." Amu stole a glance at Ikuto.

"I must say…," began the Knave then he fell silent.

His gaze was still on Amu. The Queen blinked at him.

"…You are not like those Alices," he finally finished.

"Thank you," Amu smiled, "I think."

_My, he's quite handsome_…

"Do you have a place to stay?" the Knave inquired.

"Um…," Amu turned to Ikuto, "I think Chesire might show me around and I'll have a look."

"Very well then," the Knave nodded, "If you don't succeed, we'll be happy to open a room for you here."

The Queen looked at him strangely.

"Thank you for the offer," Amu blushed.

Suddenly the doors of the throne room opened. The Tweedle twins strolled in.

"Oh my, her head is still intact," giggled Tweedle Dee but Tweedle Dum didn't say anything.

His eyes were fixed on the Queen. He nodded and the Queen nodded back.

She stood up. "Please excuse me," she said, "But I must get change. I'll be going out for a stroll."

"Then we'll leave too," announced Ikuto.

The Knave watched as the new Alice left with the Chesire Cat. His heart was in a flutter.

* * *

"So the Knave is married to the Queen, right?" Amu asked.

"Not at all," Ikuto replied, "They have no relationship with each other. Remember they're just given a role."

Amu nodded, taking the information in.

_So he's not married to her…_

Little did she know, Ikuto had been watching her expression very carefully. Suddenly his ears perked up. Ikuto came to a stop.

Amu noticed and stopped as well,"What's wrong?"

Ikuto listened carefully. His ear twitched and moved side to side. His sapphire eyes widened.

"Get down!" he cried and quickly tackled Amu to the ground.

She yelped. Shadowy figures leapt into the air. They slashed a blade at them, just as Ikuto pinned Amu to the narrowly missed the blade. Ikuto quickly stood up and held his hands out. Two large rings appeared in each of his hand. Each ring had four long sharp blades jutting out.

(A/N: Similar to the weapons Syaoran used in the Chess Game in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles)

_Who are these men? They didn't appear when the other Alices are here… Is it because of Amu's decision?_

He remembered the Hatter's warning. A shadowy figure charged.

"Ikuto!" screamed Amu.

"Stay back!" he commanded.

* * *

The Dutchess sipped her tea.

"Hatter," she called.

The Mad Hatter returned his cup to his saucer.

"Yes," he smirked. He had his eyes closed, "It seems we have some uninvited guests."

Shadowy men had approached the tea party.

The Pink Bunny bit down on a strawberry, causing red juice to fly out and staining the table cloth. The March Hare straightened his glasses and turned to the approaching figures. The Pink Bunny licked her lips and smiled at the men.

The Mad Hatter removed his hat and pulled out a small dagger from the ribbon around the hat. Dutchess pulled out a long needle from her hair ribbons. The March Hare whisked out two hand knives while the Pink Bunny removed the long sharp hand of her clock. All tea party guests faced the enemy with smirks.

* * *

The Butterfly blew the last of bubbles before looking up. A tall shadowy man loomed over her.

"Isn't obvious she isn't here?" the Butterfly sighed.

The figure aimed a sword at the 30cm tall girl. She didn't even flinch.

"Hey, she could have wondered anyway," shrugged the Butterfly.

Before the man could plunge the sword through her body, she quickly took flight. The Butterfly whipped out a bow and arrows; took aim and launch the arrow. It landed on the man's arm. He pulled it out and growled. She drew back another arrow.

"Oh, I got plenty more where that came from!" she laughed.

* * *

"Get back your Majesty!" Tweedle Dum commanded.

He gripped his spear tightly. His sister Tweedle Dee stood on the other side of the Queen, with sharp steel-rimmed fans in her hands. The twins formed a protective circle around her Majesty. Shadowy figures were closing in on them. Tweedle Dum glared at them.

"I will not allow you to harm the Queen!" he declared.

* * *

The Knave turned to the throne room doors. They had been thrown open and three shadowy figures were walking up to him. The Knave drew out his sword and gave them a hard look.

"You are not allowed to step here," he growled, "Now, step out or I have no choice but to take action!"

The men kept coming.

"You leave me no choice," growled the Kanve and he charged forward.

* * *

Ikuto leapt in front of Amu. He slashed his weapon through the air, cutting the figure in half. Amu clasped her hands over her mouth. She had never seen somebody sliced in half. But instead of spilling blood, the figure burst into dust. Amu blinked in confusion.

"They're not real beings," he explained, "They're creations."

More shadowy figures stepped out. Ikuto frowned. He made sure Amu was safely behind him. The men lunged forward.

"Amu, head for the trees!" he commanded.

Amu ran to the shade of green plants. She watched helplessly as more and more gathered around Ikuto.

_What can I do_?

Suddenly shadowy hands wrapped around her.

She screamed, "Ik…!"

One hand clamped over her mouth. Amu wasn't going to allow herself to be kidnapped that easily. She thrashed about, making it harder for the napper to get away and also she kept screaming, praying that her muffled cries would reach Ikuto's sharp ears.

It did.

Soon bladed ring was spinning through the air. Amu quickly leaned to one side and the blades skewered the shadowy man's head. It burst in dust. Ikuto leapt into the air, did a somersault and landed in front of Amu. He sliced his weapon vertically through the last figure.

"Are you alright?!" Amu cried.

Ikuto turned around, panting.

"I'm fine," he puffed, "Just some bruises and cuts."

Amu looked at him, horrified. Someone had delivered a hard blow to Ikuto's head, making it bleed. His shirt had rips revealing bleeding cuts.

She placed her arm underneath Ikuto's.

"Let's get you to a less open space," she said.

After Amu and Ikuto had gone, the hooded figure stepped out. He stared at the piles of dust.

"Hm… so he's willing to protect her?" he muttered.

Than the hooded figure turned and disappeared.

* * *

The last of the shadowy figures disappeared.

"Too easy!" the Hatter mused.

Dutchess returned her needle back into one of her ponytails.

"Never mess with me when it comes to snack time~!" the Pink Bunny giggled.

The March Hare tucked his hand knives back underneath his long jacket.

* * *

The Butterfly stood victorious over her enemy.

"Nothing like a double-edge arrow to finish the job!" she laughed.

* * *

Tweedle Dum hurried over to his sister and the Queen.

"Are you all unhurt?" he asked.

"We're all fine!" Tweedle Dee replied, "How about you your Majesty?"

The Queen nodded with a smile on her face. Tweedle Dum gave a sigh of relief, a small blush dancing on his cheeks.

The Kanve stared at the piles of dust that littered the throne room's floor.

"Who were these men?" he pondered.

* * *

Amu laid Ikuto underneath a large shady tree. He winced in pain. Amu gripped her long skirt of her dress tightly then started to rip it apart.

"W-What are you doing?" Ikuto gasped.

"Making bandages for you," Amu replied as she now had completely removed the hem of the skirt.

Ripping the hem into smaller quantities, Amu gently bounded Ikuto's cuts. He stared at her.

"We just met…," he muttered, "So…why?"

She ripped some more material to clean some bleeding wounds.

"Even we just met," she explained, "It doesn't mean I can't ignore you. Besides…," she paused for a moment, "You've helped me a few times."

He winced as Amu clean one of his deep wounds. When she finished, Amu had ripped half of her skirt away. It now reached her knees. Ikuto forced himself to stand.

"We're going to Dutchess's," he sighed.

Amu stood up and brushed her now short skirt.

"A 'thank you' would be nice," she huffed.

Ikuto stiffened. "…Thanks," he muttered.

Amu sighed and shook her head.

_Honestly, it's like this guy haven't been with people before. _

"Why are we going to the Dutchess's place?" she asked.

"To get your skirt fixed," he replied.

Amu looked at him in disbelief.

"You're going to catch a cold if you sleep with that," he explained.

"Oh," that was the only word Amu could find to say.

_I guess, he's not that bad_…

* * *

"You're lucky I've got the material," the Dutchess muttered.

She was expertly sewing up the dress in a swift matter. Amu sat on one of the chair in an over-sized gown. Ikuto was lounging on the couch, the same spot she first saw him.

"I'm surprise Chesire actually allowed you to help him," the Dutchess mused as she sewed.

"Huh?" said Amu, "What do you mean?"

Ikuto gave her a look that read 'don't encourage her' but Amu ignored it.

"Chesire is…a solitary person," Dutchess replied, "He helps people but doesn't really appreciate people helping him. Strange, huh?"

Amu gave Ikuto raised eyebrows. He quickly avoided her gaze.

"You better hurry Dutchess," he urged, "The sun will set soon."

The Dutchess glared at him, "Don't rush me!" she snarled.

"Well Alice doesn't have a place to stay at night!" Ikuto cried back.

The Dutchess's violet eyes widened. She turned to Amu.

"You don't have a place to stay?" she repeated.

Amu slowly nodded, not understanding.

"You can stay here if you like," the Dutchess offered kindly.

Amu was surprised, "Oh…well, I'll like to have a look around first," Amu replied.

The Dutchess cut off the remaining thread.

"There!" she said with flourish, "A new skirt and hem! I'm sorry, the skirt isn't as long as before. It only reaches to your lower thigh." she turned to Ikuto, "You owe me 10 minutes of my life."

Ikuto sighed.

Amu took her dress and went to a room to change.

"You better find a place for her to stay," the Dutchess warned, "You know what happens to all living things that don't find shelter when night comes. The-"

She stopped when Amu came out.

"Let's go," Ikuto urged, "We'll drop by at some places you can stay."

"Okay!" smiled Amu, "Thank you Dutchess!"

* * *

Ikuto and Amu stood in the front hallway of the Hatter's House. Ikuto had a bored expression while Amu had a traumatized expression. Cups, plates, teapots even eating utensils were flying about.

"Welcome to my humble home!" the Hatter grinned, "As you can see, all mealtimes are rather…flighty."

"Hi-!" began Tweedle Dee.

"-Alice!" finished Tweedle Dum.

"The Tweedle twins live here as well," said the Hatter.

"Oh then I shouldn't bother you," said Amu.

"It's alright!" the Hatter cried, "We can always turn the place upside down to make room!"

He clicked his fingers. Amu screamed. The floor she was standing on had now become the ceiling. Her long pink hair was dangling down and she was trying to keep her skirt from flipping over. The Mad Hatter was grinning was he held onto his hat. Ikuto stood casually, his eyes were closed. The twins ran around like nothing was wrong.

"Thank you f-for offering Hatter," stuttered Amu, "But I'll decline."

"It's alright~!" cheered the Hatter, "The door is that way~!"

"Just turn the place right side up," sighed Ikuto, his eyes were still closed.

The Mad Hatter snapped his fingers again and Amu found herself back…well, on the ground.

"We'll be taking our leave Hatter, Tweedle twins," Amu bowed, "Thank you very much."

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Amu.

"It's down here!" giggled the Pink Bunny.

They were sliding down a steep tunnel into the ground. The March Hare was behind the Bunny while Ikuto was behind Amu. When the tunnel ended, the Bunny, the Hare and Ikuto landed on their feet while Amu landed in a heap.

"Welcome to our home~!" announced Yaya.

Amu got to her feet and looked around. Although the place was underground, it looked quite cosy. There was a quaint little kitchen with a wooden table and chairs. The lounge consisted of large cushions with different homely patterns; plaid, polka-dots, stripes etc. Another room had been dug out and dry leaves filled it.

"This acts as our sleeping quarters," the March Hare explained, "Did you know, you lose more weight than running when you sleep?"

The Bunny, Ikuto and Amu blinked. Amu had to admit the place was nice but…

_It's only fit for two people, not three_.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay here," Amu said politely, "You're very kind to allow me to visit but this place is fit for only two."

The two rabbits softened and nodded.

"Good luck," waved the Bunny.

The Hare nodded and waved too. Ikuto and Amu clambered back up.

******~Amu in My Wonderland~**

Ikuto gazed worriedly at the orange sky. "Well, you can stay at the palace," he sighed.

"What?!" cried Amu.

He gave her a funny look. "You don't want to?" he asked.

Amu fiddled with her new sewn skirt. "Well…," she started, "I've never been in a palace before…"

Ikuto looked away. "Then you'll enjoy it," he said coldly.

Amu was taken back at his cold reply. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he snapped, "Come, to the palace."

"But I don't want to stay in the palace!" Amu protested.

He gave a smirk. "What? Is it because of the Knave?" he teased.

Amu blushed slightly. Ikuto's eyes narrowed slightly when he saw the red dancing on her cheeks.

"We're going to the palace now," he ordered.

"Wait!"

Ikuto stopped.

"Where do you live?" Amu asked.

"There's no time to go there!" he growled.

Suddenly Ikuto stiffened. The sun, it was sinking down the horizon. He whipped around to see the palace in the distance. He frowned.

_Shoot, it's too late_.

The light was disappearing quickly. Suddenly Ikuto lunged forward and grabbed Amu's wrist.

She yelped, "Where are we going?!"

Ikuto turned to face her as they ran.

"No questions!" he yelled, "Just run!"

The light had completely left them. A roar cracked the atmosphere. Amu stiffened. They raced through the trees. The roar was louder this time. Ikuto suddenly let go of her hand.

"Run straight ahead!" he commanded, "And don't look back!"

He then turned to, what everyone in Wonderland called, The Beast.

* * *

Its giant claws flew into the air. Ikuto quickly leapt away just as it crashed into the ground. A cold sweat came onto him as Ikuto accidently looked into its blood-shot red eyes. He whipped out his weapons. Sparks flew as the Beast's claws clashed with his steel blades. It roared again; its razor sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight. Ikuto crinkled his nose as he smelt its raw breath, he could smell the thousand of beings that the Beast had caught and killed.

_The smell of death_.

He took a step back but fell back because the ground wasn't even. He could feel the Beast looking down at him. It raised its paw and brought it down.

"Ikuto!" cried a voice.

There was a flash of pink and Amu appeared in front of him. She quickly whipped off her ribbon and thrust the pin forward. It plunged deep into the creature's paw. It screamed.

"Let's go!" she cried and helped Ikuto up.

He ran past the Beast and pulled the ribbon out. The Beast screamed again.

"Into the nearby river!" he hissed.

The two of them quickly ran into the cold water. Amu gasped as she felt coldness sweep in.

"Follow me," he whispered.

They heard a growl and quickly picked up the pace.

_Splish, splash_.

That was the only sound Amu could hear, along with her pounding heart. Suddenly Ikuto stopped and stepped onto the bank. He beckoned to her and stealthy walked in a certain direction. Amu quickly tagged at his heels. The Beast's roars and growls grew fainter and fainter.

* * *

"This way," Ikuto whispered.

They reached a clearing. A giant tree stood in the middle. It roots were huge. Amu stood next to one of its roots. It reached up to her shoulders.

"How old is this tree?" she gasped.

"Ancient," Ikuto replied.

Amu looked up. The tree towered above her and slits of moonlight came through the leaves. There was a faint roar in the distance.

"Get in!" Ikuto hissed.

Amu blinked. The tree was hollow underneath its roots. She crawled through and to find a section of the trees inside was hollow. The floor was covered in dried leaves. Ikuto crawled in and heaved a sigh. "We'll be safe here," he panted.

"Ikuto?" called Amu softly, "Is this where you…live?"

Ikuto looked at her. His sapphire eyes seem to glow in the moonlight.

"You can say that," he replied, "You'll stay here for the night until we find a place for you to stay."

Amu peeked out, "The reason why you want me to find a place to stay for the night…," she breathed, "Is it because of…that?"

He nodded.

"We called that… 'thing' the Beast," he explained, "It roams Wonderland at night, hunting down any living being that wasn't lucky to found shelter."

Amu shivered.

"Anyway get some sleep," Ikuto whispered, "Tomorrow will be another day."

Amu nodded and lay down.

"Goodnight Ikuto," she whispered.

Ikuto watched as she fell asleep. He then noticed Amu's skirt was damp from their walk in the river. He disappeared then reappeared after a few minutes with a jacket in his hands. Ikuto draped it over Amu's shoulders.

"Goodnight," he muttered.

* * *

Steam came out from a cup of tea. The flame of a candle flickered. The full shine of moonlight steamed through the large tall window. The figure penned down a few more words before returned the beautiful quill to the ink pot. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she quietly called.

The hooded figure stepped in and closed the door behind him. He whipped off the hood revealing a young man. He had black hair with white streaks through it.

"Calm down," the figure ordered softly, "Tobu."

(T/N: 'tobu' means 'to fly')

Tobu took a deep breath and exhales. His hair suddenly turned from black with white streaks to deep autumn brown. He opened his sky blue eyes and gave a small smile to the figure. "What was the matter?" the figure asked.

"I…I didn't get the Alice," he sighed, "I couldn't reveal myself..."

"It's alright," the figure cut him off, "Now's not the time to show ourselves, Tobu."

The figure turned to face Tobu.

"Don't worry, we will get her. We just have to wait," she said.

Jade green eyes twinkled, "Besides, patience is a virtue."

**Never pressed 'enter' so many times before... I think I did it wrong though... I hope this makes things easier ( I hope I didn't torture my Wish Upon A Wing readers...) Anyway Tobu is another OC I've made. Yes, his hair colour changes depending whether he's calm or distressed. I don't own Shugo Chara or Alice in Wonderland. Please review~!**

**I'm sorry, everyone but I've decided to discontinue this story... I just can't seem to come up with ideas linking to other ideas of the plot... gomene minna-san**


End file.
